Bereaved
by AphoticTrance
Summary: Muriel watched Courage as he degraded through each passing day. He was becoming weaker, and losing weight. Soon, he couldn't illustrate his emotions, he couldn't run from Eustace when scared, he couldn't even find the strength to eat. His bones began to surface through his skin; and his legs and arms no longer carried him. She felt helpless, knowing he was being consumed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a two-shot story now. Hope you enjoy.**

Bereaved

Muriel was hesitant at first, but she eventually stepped within the small room. Where Courage lied on a desk with a small bed provided. His eyes weakly flitted towards her, where the faintest amount of joy surfaced through his features.

His head slowly rose, and his eyes partially squinted with strain. He mustered the little strength he had.

"Muriel…" The words softly passed his lips as his head soon fell back to it's resting place.

Muriel walked by his side, giving him caressing smile.

"Hush now, Courage. You've no need to strain yourself." She spoke softly as she stroked her fingers through his pale coat.

"You need your strength, to fight your sickness. Alright?"

His eyelids flitted in acknowledgement; Muriel rested her hand on top of his head.

"Sleep now, Courage. You need it.."

His eyelids fell in acknowledgement, and he slipped away. Muriel still held her smile, looking at the dog whom she loved most. But the emotion was short-lived, when her eyes fell upon his overall appearance.

What was a small, pink, little dog, vibrant with life and emotion. Was now a terribly ill, anemic one. She hadn't known the cause of his condition, but it's effect was tremendous to them both.

It began to abate his strength, bit by bit each day. At first, his movement weren't as deft and agile. But it worsened as the days rolled by. Each passing day, the impairment on him would increase, and he would lose weight at alarming rates.

Soon, he couldn't illustrate his emotions as he did, he couldn't flee from Eustace when frightened, he couldn't stand erect, nor could he even find the strength to eat.

His former appearance diminished into a lurid pink, with his ribs and spine surfacing through his skin. His stomach slowly shriveled as he could never bring himself to eat. And his legs and arms became thinner, soon to the point they had scantly enough muscles to carry him.

A sigh escaped her lips as she brooded over what had become of him, deep sorrow gripped her tightly at the sight of Courage, and the remembrance of earlier times when he was at full health.

"It'll be all gone soon…I promise…"

She stroked through his fur once again. Memories soon filled her mind, she recalled the one specifically when she consulted a doctor.

"_We don't know what's wrong Mrs. Bagge, however we'll try our best to cure him." _

_Muriel wrapped her hands together. Slightly puzzled from his statement._

"_y-you don't know what's wrong? H-how? How do you not know? You're doctors, you're-"_

"_I understand you're under stress, and frustrated, but please, you have to understand we're trying our best. Anyways, I suggest you leave Courage here, it'll be for the greater good. We'll contact you once something arises…"_

_The doctor lowered his clipboard, and began to stroke his beard. Muriel sighed heavily with frustration yet with grief. _

_She didn't know what was wrong with Courage, why he was being deprived of his strength, nor did the only professionals in Nowhere. She didn't know what to do, she felt useless, her hope dwindling each day._

Eventually her mind resurfaced back into reality, she was driving home in their old, rusted green pickup. The chassis trembling with the hum of the engine. She turned away from the barren road, and glanced over at Courage. He lie next to her on the passenger seat.

Aside from his deathly appearance, he looked tranquil as he slept. As if he had no worries anymore, nothing to scare him. The slightest smile rose, and she rubbed behind his ears with her hand, freeing it from the wheel.

She returned from Courage and glanced back over at the road. The moon shone brightly, as it was accompanied by countless stars that stretched across the sky. One could even see the star dust, formed in small clouds extended across the night. The sight could not be explained by words such as beautiful, stunning, or any other. Though she witnessed this scene every night, it never ceased to fill her with awe, joy, or the yearn to stare at it all night.

She then saw the only home for miles, the only structure which arose from the barren horizon. She eased the wheel to the right and entered the desolate land. The car bobbed vehemently as she struck the desert ground.

"Sorry Courage, It'll be a bit bumpy…"

She apologized to the small dog next her, who now awoken due to the disturbance. For a span of time, she eventually arrived at he destination. She eased the truck into a completely stop in front of the old, seemingly decrepit house. Which amazingly still remained dormant.

She removed the keys from the ignition, then softly patted Courage.

"Come now dearie…"

She slowly slid her hand underneath him, and carefully lifted him from the seat. Her other hand provided as a aid to keep his head from dangling. She brought him to her chest, resting him within her arms, as if carrying a child.

She nudged open the door with her foot, carefully stepping out of the truck. Then closing it behind her with her shoulder. She stepped up the porch, approaching the front door. To which, Eustace unlocked it, swaying it open for her. She took the offer, stepping inside past him.

"Thank you Eustace…"

He closed the door behind them, following her to where Courage's resting place. It was near the fire place, a small spot where a folded blanket was laid out. She knelt down, and lowered him into it. She then kissed him on his forehead before rising back to her feet.

"What did they say?"

Eustace inquired, speaking softly for Courage. Even as it seemed he loathed the dog's existence, once he fell ill, Eustace finally revealed his empathy towards him.

Muriel sighed once more.

"Oh, Eustace…"

He wrapped her in his arms as she began to weep.

"T-They said-"

Her voice soon trailed off as the words shifted into an unsteady sob, Eustace sighed as she finished.

"It's okay, Muriel. It's okay…" He spoke soothingly.

_Muriel's eyes widened, her mouth was now partially agape, and her hands were beginning to tremble. _

"_Wh-what do you mean?"_

_Her voice was weak with emotion, threatening to break at any moment. The doctor sighed, stroking his beard._

"_There's nothing more we can do…take this."_

_He handed her a syringe. It contained a seemingly thick, dark red substance. _

"_It'll help ease the pain…"_

_Tears threatened to fall, as her throat clenched. Her hands slowly unraveled to retrieve the item. As she examined it, the tears formed streams down her plump cheeks. _

"_It'll be painless. So have no worries."_

_She nodded, sniffling and placing the syringe inside her hand bag. _

"_He doesn't have long, with heavy heart, I suggest-"_

"_I-I know…"_

_The doctor paused, before nodding to her in acknowledgement._

Muriel gently rocked in her chair, with Courage resting in her lap. Eustace was eased into his red lounger, also accompanied by his newspaper. The flames licked upwards into the chimney, cracking loudly and shifting the shadows of inanimate objects.

Eustace folded the paper in half twice, then rose to his feet. His bony legs popping as they strained. He stretched out, giving out a sigh afterwards.

"I'm going to bed, Muriel. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a few. Go ahead."

He started walking up the fleet of stairs, but paused as he glanced over to Muriel.

"Muriel, if it's too much, I can-" He began.

"It's fine Eustace…" She cut in, silencing his words.

She still swayed back and forth, staring into the fire. Eustace sighed.

"Alright…" He muttered.

He then continued up the fleet of stairs. Muriel remained there, humming softly to Courage as she rocked. Courage's eyes shifted to meet Muriel's. As their looks exchanged, Courage gave a weak smile. Muriel returned it as some life seemed to return to Courage's eyes. His eyes closed once more, but his smile remained.

She continued rocking, minutes rolled by, soon an hour later. She glanced back at Courage, who now slept.

His sides expanding as he drew breath. She let a small sigh escape her lips, already becoming fearful. She gently reached into her apron pocket and pulled out the syringe.

She observed the dark liquid as it shifted with her movement. Her breathing became slightly labored as fear and sorrow gripped her throat. With her free hand, she stroked a section on his neck, then gently pricked it with the needle slipped into his skin; though with extreme hesitance, she pushed her thumb down, ejecting the liquid within his neck.

After emptying the syringe of it's contents, she pulled it back from his neck. Her hands trembled as she began to rock once more. Soon after the ejection, she could feel his breathing reduce. Moments later his breathing eased into halt, his now lifeless body remained in her lap.

Tears ran from her eyes, and her voice was in shambles as she continued humming. Humming a soft melody for Courage, whose existence ceased, as if he remained to hear the sweet tune softly resonate through the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Muriel eased back and forth in her chair as it squealed in quiet protest. Sitting silently to herself as she knitted. Eustace rested within his lounger, buried within the daily newspaper as he occasionally turned his attention to his cup of coffee. It was a quiet evening, as was their days now. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred anymore. No supernatural characters ever visited their home, no psychopaths or evil kats dropped by; it was nothing now.

Hardly anything fulfilled their days, as they were when Courage was around. Their days were quiet, filled only with occasional conversations which were only few-worded, or the blabber from the television as Eustace watched the news or other channels.

Muriel spent her time knitting, cooking, or thinking. Often times, Eustace found her in her chair, rocking back and forth late at night, just vacant. Not even speaking her name would surface her attention. It scared him, but he didn't try to disturb her. He knew why, after all. But it didn't help him also knowing it had been almost a year since the event.

So, he grew accustomed to the new way of life. It was a bit ironic though, he'd only wanted peace and quiet when Courage was around, as he would be the source of the havoc and ruckus, but now that he had it, the only two people that he cared about in his life now ( though he wouldn't admit it outright his care towards Courage ) were gone.

Courage, deceased. And Muriel, seemingly absent of mind. The woman he loved, was now dead as well, along with Courage. And what was left, was a mere shell. He inwardly sighed at the thought, having what he wanted most wasn't worth losing the two things he cared for most.

"Where's Courage, dear?" Muriel spoke abruptly.

Her brow furrowed, and she began to glance around her, looking for the deceased dog.

"Courage!" She called out to him.

Eustace felt a twinge in his chest as he lowered his paper to see Muriel searching and calling out for Courage. His usual surly attitude had withered once Muriel had changed, and now he feared speaking much to her as he felt he was always broaching a sensitive subject. But, their long years of marriage stood in his mind as a goad to loosen his lips to speak.

"M-Muriel, Courage is...Courage's gone, honey..." He spoke timidly.

"Oh? Wherever did he go? Courage! Don't tell me you locked him outside again!" She added, giving a him an annoyed glance.

"No, Muriel..." He spoke, uselessly though as she rose unto her feet to walk to the door. He sighed inwardly.

_Not again..._

He rose unto his feet after her, folding his paper and following. He found her outside, searching and calling out to him uselessly.

"Courage!"

He lingered by the frame of the door, watching forlornly as she turned to him, now worried.

"Eustace! Where did he go? Oh, where could he be?" She spoke, almost begging. Her eyes focused on him, filled with distress.

He sighed, then let the words fall away once more.

"Muriel...He...He's gone...He passed away..." He finished tentatively.

"Passed away? What do you mean?" She paused, placing her hand to her chest.

"No...Eustace, don't say that...he's...he's not gone..." She turned away, her eyes now brimming with tears.

"Courage!" She called once more, walking unto the loose dirt and skimming through her surroundings with anxiety.

"Muriel..." He uttered softly with difficulty, as his sobs threatened to break through as well.

He then went forward, walking from their house with her and held her in his arms. Her voice trailed off once more as she wept quietly into his chest. He hugged her tightly as he closed his eyes. Keeping his own sorrow from surfacing. But, as they stood there together, he couldn't help having a number surface in his mind.

_Five._

* * *

The small fire breathed into the air, and fed into the crackling wood. Slowly, but surely growing larger. The flames reflected off Muriel's spectacles as she gazed vacantly within the brick fireplace.

"Muriel!" Eustace called from within the kitchen.

"Muriel! Your food's ready!"

No reply. He turned off the stove, and took the pan off the hot stove top. Placing the small meal unto a saucer. Be it scant, he did have some knowledge of cooking. Though only breakfast sausages and sometimes eggs. Which was what he prepared for Muriel.

"Muriel?" He spoke as he walked into the living room, but seized as he caught sight of her.

Her face was remote, and her eyes empty. She reclined within the chair but made no movements, save for her breathing. Eustace clenched his teeth as his heart twisted at her sight.

He made his way slowly to her, stopping at her side. He sighed to himself as she fell into an unrecognizable state. One only time could awake her from. Gently, he grasped one of her hands, and ran his fingers over her skin, aged but smooth to his touch. His eyes flitted upwards and he gently caressed the side of her face, looking forlorn into her eyes and features. He leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead and staring a few more moments at her. He uttered under his breath before leaving her side.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

_ The doctor sighed deeply, dropping the paper down to a worried Eustace, his eyes begged an answer as he leaned forward with burgeoning worry. _

"_Well doc? What's happening?" He asked. _

_The doctor was hesitant, but he continued on. _

"_Well, Eustace. Muriel is...in a deep state of depression and denial. At such an age, it can be dangerous to her health as...she neglects herself of the proper care...When was the last time you saw her eat something?"_

_Eustace sunk into his memory, it was unsettling to him that he even had to think to remember such a thing. _

"_A week? Maybe?"_

_The doctor's eyes widened, before his head shook. _

"_My, oh my...Eustace, you need to make sure she eats a steady diet, as it isn't healthy. Sure, at such an age, she requires fewer calories, but she is near starving herself and is more than likely suffering from malnutrition, which can lead to several health issues. Are you giving her the proper medication?" _

"_Yes, or..or I try...she hardly ever takes it when she's awake. And when she's not, I can't snap her out of it...it's like she's dead for a couple of hours and she's revived..." He spoke despondently. _

_The doctor sighed, and reclined in his chair with a quiet air of concern. Before leaning back in with something on his mind. _

"_I can prescribe another medication to help with her depression and make her episodes decrease..." _

_At his words, Eustace's hope dwindled. He hoped that he needn't have her take any more, as he counted more than seven to eight containers of prescription medication for Muriel. _

"_Another prescription? But, but doc...she already has like, eight bottles of pills back at home. Don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" He asked, concerned. _

"_Not as dangerous as she's going on currently, here..." The doctor went into his drawers, searching for the papers. _

_Eustace sighed inwardly as the paper was set on the desk, and the doctor began to write. And he received it with doubt as the doctor handed it to him, along with the new container to add to her collection. _

"_Don't worry, Eustace...If you can give her this medicine, her health will not decrease but show signs of improvement...So, just ensure her of a healthy diet and a daily dosage of her medication." The doctor smiled, gently clapping his shoulder as he left Eustace at the door. _

_But, there, he stood in a mixture of doubt, and grief as he peered into yet another container. But, he soon moved on, silently closing the door behind him._

* * *

The sound of his name gradually intruded through his sub-conscious. Eventually surfacing from his slumber, he found Muriel hovering over him in concern.

"Eustace? I...I can't find Courage...Was he outside?" She asked, glancing around.

His heart ached once more as he leaned forward from his lounger, he didn't even know he'd fallen asleep.

"I...I don't know, Muriel...But, it's late...and it'll be too dark...we'll find him in the morning, okay?" He spoke while wiping his face with his palm. Too lethargic and sorrowful to tell her once more the truth.

She was uneasy with his answer, but couldn't deny it. So she, with worry still gripping her heart, simply said,

"okay..."

Eustace remained idle for a few moments to gain more awareness, before he rose to his feet and rubbed her shoulders to comfort her.

"Here...let's get some sleep..." He spoke to her softly before leading her upstairs.

As they prepped for bed, Eustace sat on his side of the mattress, and massaged his face. He then removed his hat before his eye caught unto a container of pills on a small desk. He sighed, then took it into his hands.

Eying the details and effects of the pills. Noting, in particular, the side effects. To which made him suffer as he cast a glance towards Muriel, who lay motionless, already asleep.

Several emotions conflicted within his mind and heart, he thought over everything as he eyed the small container. Eventually, he sighed as one side won his sentiments, and dropped the pills back unto the desk, before sliding off into a trash can next to it.

Then he lied down, pulling the covers up and glancing at Muriel once more before turning away and closing his eyes.


End file.
